


Bright Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Edwardian Period, F/F, Female Relationships, Original Fiction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original poem about a girl named Edith. This written based on a Tumblr 30 Day Writing Challenge prompt called the 'Color Wheel' that I never finished, but thought I would post the products of some of my effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Blue

In the year of our Lord 1830  
borne of Sir Nelson Brewer and his wife Jane  
was their third child, who was christened in May  
Edith Brewer.

She crawled and toddled normally,  
on the nursemaid’s account  
and eased were the parents.  
But at six months  
a critical physician came by  
and told his verdict.  
Edith was blind.

As the girl grew,  
seeing not in sight  
but in sound  
She began to associate  
colour with tone.

Her mother was pure white  
like the hare  
in the garden,  
where she sat with Edith

Her father was grey  
like ash and soot in the chimney  
where Edith wasn’t allowed to go  
lest dirtying her gown

Edith’s schoolmaster was a harsh black  
like both the Braille book and board  
where Edith felt frustration,  
difficulty and darkness 

Abigail  
was blue,  
bright blue  
like the waves on sandy beaches  
that would wash up to Edith’s legs gently

Like her mother  
Abigail would sit with her in the garden  
and whisper to Edith  
and describe country flowers  
the Daffodils and Forget-Me-Nots 

There were points when Abigail  
was pink and red  
like in the garden  
when they would kiss  
and Abigail would say  
with a laugh that Edith was red

And indeed she was  
when Abigail was around  
their days were spent with  
laughter and whispers  
until Abigail was betrothed

Then Edith was colorless  
Not black  
which is called  
the absence of color  
But wan and anemic  
Without red


End file.
